Shatter
by The Moonlight's Marionette
Summary: Warning! Lemon! Renji just wants to see Byakuya flustered. Is that too much to ask?


**Edited** **09- 06-**

Renji was Renji. The oblivious one.

The loud one.

The aggressive one that at times could rival or surpass even the brash nature of Ichigo.

The blind one to anything that was overly complicated or that wasn't obvious and in his face.

The one that didn't notice little things unless they were pointed out to him.

He wasn't supposed to notice. It wasn't his job to, but he did, this once, catch on to that which was subtly captivating.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

His taicho, and the man that at one point he thought he hated.

Politely cold and austere. Enough pride that if it were venomous everyone in his immediate vicinity would surely suffer. The man who he believed stole someone important and irreplaceable to him. To this day he still believed that Rukia was under his grasp.

He'd accepted the transfer to this squad for no other reason than to surpass the man he hated so. Reach far beyond that of the man, who he believed looked down upon him in distaste, and whose features held nothing but disgust and smug arrogance every time they met.

He pushed himself far, trained himself beyond his limits and even further. But never ever, for Byakuya's acceptance.

Never ever for his respect. Never to be acknowledged by him.

Never for him to speak his name with the same reverence and admiration that he did for the few above him that he bowed his head in humility to.

And to never ever have to admit to himself, that these were all shameless lies.

So he had gotten to know his new taicho, memorized every aspect of the man, searched desperately for a weakness that he could take advantage of.

Renji continually strived to become better, so that one day he would reclaim what the man had taken, and look down upon him while the man knelt at his feet, having no other option but to concede defeat.

The gap in their powers was phenomenal, and Byakuya's condescending eyes made sure that Renji never forgot this, so he waited and watched.

Byakuya worked late almost every day, even when it wasn't required, he immersed himself, and Renji gradually began to follow the same pattern, careful not to miss a second.

Every day, and every unsupervised or quiet moment, he watched and took note.

Cold blue eyes. Permanent indifferent expression. Unhurried movements, calculated always.  
He walked slowly with long strides, back straight. Always in control.

Habitual. He was to have tea, at the same time every afternoon, no exceptions.

Graceful. Poised.

Always perfectly composed.

Renji convinced himself that it was just human nature, what he wanted. It's what anyone would want. To see a face painted with a mask of apathy and nothingness so often, be broken and twisted in something else.

Fear. Pain. Agony … pleasure?

Renji wasn't quite sure when the nature of his intent had changed. He no longer wanted to Byakuya to kneel to him, he wanted him to submit himself to him fully. He wanted to him to give up his authority and his control, everything that he prided.

Renji wanted to break him.

Make him scream and moan and beg. See his face contorted with pure pleasure. The very things that never graced his pale face or escaped his soft lips. And so his mind was set, and his stratagem was made and set in stone.

The night he lingered behind. Another late night that they were mercifully alone.

His taicho had already dismissed him- he would need him for nothing more that night. On the outside, Renji was impassive about his attitude, but inside, he was on fire with anticipation, and Byakuya's cold attitude only fed the flame.

He would enjoy this.

Byakuya's tea looked very simple, but its preparation was actually quite complicated. Un-necessarily so maybe. Renji was convinced it was just another demand that came with wealth and he was livid when he was forced to learn the method.

It came in handy now.

Moonlight filtering through the windows bathed the room in a beautiful blue, the only other light from the lamp Byakuya had on his desk where he sat, diligently working or fashioning a lovely façade of doing so.

Renji bowed and presented the tea with all the normality in the world under his taicho's smoldering gaze at the odd action.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a smart man, but Renji was confident in his abilities today. It left no room for mistakes and so there could be none.

He watched impassively as Byakuya inhaled the delicate aroma and then slowly lifted the cup to his lips, taking a sip and then another.

Renji's eyes followed his every moment hungrily, and when he lowered the cup and his eyes glazed over, the fukutaicho allowed himself a triumphant smile.

"Taicho?"

No self-righteous glare, no cold reply, just a soft whimper and the sound of the cup falling to the floor, sending the liquid flying.

The smile that lit up Renji's face bordered on feral and he leaned in closer to the man's flushed face, already enjoying the sight before him.

Byakuya's pale cheeks were dusted with pink and his eyes were heavily lidded and darkened with lust. So fast it was.

In a swift motion, Renji held his face and kissed him hard, forcing his own way into the older man's mouth and ravaging him with his tongue, tasting the sweet remains of the tea and the little white secret. He pulled away the gentle fingers dancing along his neck and pinned the hand behind his back.

Byakuya groaned in pain but Renji only increased the pressure, incredibly turned on by the delicious sound. He pulled away and inserted two fingers in his mouth, shoving them as far as they would go nearly gagging him.

Byakuya was stronger than him in almost every way and beneath his fragile look, Renji was sure that he was hiding some wild physical power. The man could have easily fought back, or even blown Renji to bits without even batting an eyelash.

But he didn't. He couldn't tonight.

Renji released his hands and tore off his haori that was becoming a hindrance, also freeing his hair from their ornamentals and carelessly discarding them. All the while drinking in the sight of his lustful expression and fearful eyes.

Renji couldn't find a word to describe the scene of a completely subservient Kuchiki Byakuya.

He was beginning to lose himself and his patience.

He latched onto his control, even when Byakuya slid a tentative hand over his crotch and squeezed, sending the blood to his head and sparks up his spine.

But the short moment of pride that he was feeling was gone when the tender pressure on his crotch eased and was replaced with something sinfully warm. The sight and sensation of the normally stoic and un-movable taicho sucking on his hardened arousal through the fabric flung his senses into overdrive.

His hands acted on their own really, and he'd regret his callousness later but right now he was too drunk on power and unstoppable desire. He wanted to go all the way.

He dropped his hakama releasing his weeping erection, wincing as the cold air lightly brushed the dampened head.

Roughly, he sprawled Byakuya over the desk, sending papers splaying away. He spread his legs, and pulled down the older man's hakama, exposing his pale, flawless buttocks, and tight pink puckered hole.

Perfect.

Byakuya looked back at him from over his shoulder, whimpering and moaning wantonly.

Renji bit his lips and wet two fingers with saliva before forcing in without giving him a chance or warning. Pulling on his hair, Renji yanked back his head while he leaned over him, his erection rubbing against the soft skin of his back.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered hotly in his ear, biting down hard on the earlobe. _Tell me what I want to hear.  
_  
From the sounds that he was making, he knew Byakuya was at his breaking point and for good reason. Three packets were enough to do that, even to a cold, heartless, bastard like Byakuya.

There was no answer, which just earned him another sharp pull on his hair. "Tell me what you want," Renji demanded, rubbing his needy cock all over Byakuya's entrance, teasing him. Byakuya was panting heavily, and blushing more that he'd probably ever done in his entire lifetime.

"I-I … want you, I want you to take me, please."

Renji wondered idly how embarrassed his taicho would be, if he actually had any control over what he was saying. Surely a man like himself would die before uttering something so obscene, but it was his price to pay for all the times Renji felt humiliated by him. For all the times he had to bow his head in subservience or bite out an apology even though it made his insides simmer.

Renji let go of him with a smirk and was ready to comply. He was so desparate now that he wanted to be inside of him. Taunting was satisfying, but he needed release.

He quickly extracted small tube from one of his pockets and coated his arousal generously. Positioning Byakuya carefully, he couldn't resist the beautiful skin and lowered his head to take his sac into his mouth, sucking and nipping with his teeth.

Luckily he was holding the man's hip steady because his knees threatened to give way, and Renji knew that if he teased any longer, it would be over before it even fully began.

He pressed his large, throbbing cock against the tight hole and grabbed on to his waist tight enough to leave bruises. Byakuya moaned impatiently, and Renji smacked him harshly, watching an angry red mark appear on his skin with sadistic glee.

A memento for Byakuya to remember this night by.

Renji gripped tightly, and with one quick hard thrust, forced his aching member and broke the barriers, almost expecting to see a rip in the incredibly tight passage.

The feeling was exquisite, and he thought that maybe he heard a strangled cry from Byakuya, but the tight clench around him felt so good that nothing else mattered.

He began thrusting roughly without hesitation. Pounding ruthlessly; relishing in the sound of skin against skin, as he hammered in and out of the lithe man rough enough to surely damage something.

Pale, slender fingers gripped the table, Byakuya's head bent low. Renji's mind was clouded, but he still remembered to reach under and stroke Byakuya's stiff erection in time with his own.

It didn't take long for Renji to cum with a loud groan and spill his release deep inside Byakuya. The stickiness on his fingers that still held his taicho's member meant that he had climaxed as well. There was nothing tender, or passionate about it; just rough, needy collisions of skin.

Breathless, he pulled out, and messily wiped off the remains on semen and blood from himself.

He was victorious. He had finally beaten Kuchiki Byakuya. He had finally mange to twist his face into a picture of pain and pleasure so… why did he feel this way?

Byakuya was still sprawled awkwardly over his desk with his legs open, un-moving, or if one looked closely, trembling. But such a man never trembled.

Renji swallowed thickly, trying to get a bitter and overpowering taste out of his mouth.

He suddenly didn't want to touch the man, which was ironic because a few heated moments ago, the feel of his skin was all his mind would allow him to crave.

"Taicho?"

Renji moved to him, draping his haori over his body - to preserve some of his modesty, is what Renji told himself – and not to cover up what might have been a considerable mistake on his part.

To his surprise, upon being closer to his taicho, he did in fact discover that he was trembling and Renji lifted his matted hair to see his face. His hands has not yet let go of the desk and his shivering was not because he was cold, but because of the quiet sobs escaping his lips.

_There was blood…_

Had he been that… forceful?

Wasn't this what he wanted?

What he longed for so long to see?

The mask shed and tossed aside? The face contorted in hurt - it looked so foreign and out-of-place, almost frightening.

Pleasure? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even seen his face once he'd entered him.

And all Renji could do was gape with his mouth open at Byakuya's face, twisted in pain and sorrow.

Because Renji was Renji.

The oblivious one.

The loud one.

The aggressive one that at times could rival or surpass even the brash nature of Ichigo. Who jumped headfirst into situations and thought later.

The blind one to anything that was overly complicated or that wasn't obvious and in his face.

The one that didn't notice little things unless they were pointed out to him. Which was unfortunate because there was no-one there to point out what he had obviously missed.

He wasn't supposed to notice. It wasn't his job to, and so he didn't.

He didn't notice the eyes that were constantly guarded, all he saw were cold, dead, spheres of blue.

Walls that were built and kept in place by icy glares and sharp remarks

Calculated movements to cover the flaws.

Habitual rituals to maintain the sense of humanity. Order to keep the anarchy of desire at bay.

And even though he spent hours with his taicho, he somehow managed to miss it.

When he thought no one was looking, a little would slip, and be revealed in Byakuya's eyes.

Loneliness

And because Renji was Renji, he saw what he wanted to see, and not the look of understanding and acceptance that crossed his taicho's face from the moment the aroma of the tea wafted over his senses.

Byakuya had indeed been wearing a mask, and Renji did realize too late that it would have been easier to remove it temporarily instead of being rash, and shattering it to many fragments that may be impossible to repair.

****

In case it wasnt obvious, Renji slipped an Aphrodisiac in Byaku-boo's tea. 3 packets yea XD But he already knew.


End file.
